


being brutal

by smartbuckley



Series: working my way back to you [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti Friendship, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Misses Michael Guerin, Gen, Isabel Evans & Alex Manes Friendship, Not Maria DeLuca Friendly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Isabel and Kyle talk some sense into Alex.----Day 3 of Roswell New Mexico Week - "you don't have to be gentle with me, I don't break easily".
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans & Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Series: working my way back to you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998025
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	being brutal

It’s been a few weeks since Alex had told Michael to give him time, and as currently sat in the booth at The Crashdown with Isabel and Kyle, he couldn’t help but wish Michael was with him - that Michael was with  _ them _ . He knew he missed the other man, knew that he was craving Michael in ways he hadn’t for years -- knew…

“Alex!” Isabel interrupts, snapping her fingers in front of his face, causing him to blink in surprise before turning a light shade of red, chuckling a little bit when Isabel arches her eyebrow at him. He hears Kyle snort between home-fries, throws a soft glare towards him before groaning slightly in embarrassment. Unable to stop himself, Alex lets out a soft sigh, looking towards Isabel and Kyle with a frown, leaning back in the booth with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Alright, give it to me, already. You don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily,” Alex says, throwing his hands up in the air and ignoring how Liz pauses briefly while she continues to serve other customers before moving more slowly than before, clearly intent on listening to the conversation. If Alex was in any other kind of mood, he would have given her a pointed look, would’ve said something, but he just doesn’t care anymore. It’s not like he considers Liz a real friend anymore, unfortunately. Not when she didn’t bother to come see him after Michael and Maria, when she didn’t have the full story of what went on there, but still chose Maria, after everything.

Because Maria was always the one chosen, Alex thinks, blinking when he feels Kyle’s shoulder press into his own, throwing his oldest friend a small smile of gratitude for knowing when Alex was getting too deep into self-deprecating thoughts and doing his best to get him out of it.

“Just -- say what you guys need to say to me. Get it over with. I promise I’ll still love you guys afterwards,” Alex ends up chuckling, inwardly rolling his eyes at how cheesy he sounds. He’s not super surprised when Isabel and Kyle remain silent, looking at one another briefly before looking at Alex. Alex can see Isabel bite the inside of her cheek, can hear Kyle clear his throat and he can’t stop himself from giving them a look, praying they hurry up with what they need to say.

“Whatever it is, Alex, that’s stopping you from going to Michael and being happy - you need to sort through it,” Isabel says, her voice light and Alex can’t help but turn to her with a small smile on her face, knowing exactly what it is that’s stopping him from starting something up with Michael once more. Without a second thought, Alex holds out his hand and looks towards Isabel with open eyes, telling her without words that she should hold his hand so he can show her why exactly he’s nervous about getting in a relationship with Michael.

She takes his hand without thought, Alex not even flinching, though a while ago, he would’ve - he wouldn’t have wanted to let anyone see what he was truly feeling in general, something Kyle knows as he arches his eyebrow with a slight smirk. Alex doesn’t pay him any attention though, pushing forth every memory and every reason so that Isabel could understand the  _ truth _ of it all with Michael, and he stops when she lets out a small gasp, her hand tightening within his own hand.

“Oh, Alex. You never said,” Isabel whispers and Alex can only shrug his shoulders and smile softly at his best friend, not having any words for her as she squeezes his hand before letting go.

“There’s a lot that needs to be worked on. But Alex - you miss my idiot brother. You should go to him. Talk to him. And work it out  _ with _ him,” Isabel adds and Alex can only let out a light breath, nodding his head briefly.

“You both made mistakes, man. But Guerin won’t know how to move forward with you if you don’t talk,” Kyle adds and Alex lets out another groan, knowing his other best friend is right, no matter how much it bugs him.

“I hate you both,” Alex groans softly, ignoring the snorts that come from Isabel and Kyle before he takes a sip of his drink, doing his best to focus on the moment with his friends and not the future with Michael - no matter how unsure he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting folks. I hope you guys enjoyed this. All comments are appreciated and responded to. ♥


End file.
